


Untitled

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Five Sentence Fics challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post them here. Now it's done :)  
> Specific warnings are added at the beginning of each ficlet.

**Prompt: James with a sword and Michael with a gun, and they have to be in a fight. You choose whether they're fighting each other or if they're backing each other up.**

_Warning: none_

"James, they're props" Michael states to the oblivious James, who's brandishing a plastic sword - while he has a fake gun in his hand, and he regrets grabbing that particular accessory as with a plastic blade, at least, he could have hit his opponents at distance.  
"Yes, but they don't know that" James replies, pointing at the two hoodlums menacing them. Either they have no idea who James and Michael are, or that they're on a set - in the middle of a New York infamous district, right, is that even a good reason - but they decided that the two actors may have some money on them and they could take it. With bare hands, as if their threatening words would be enough to scare a tall slender guy and a shorter sturdy one.  
"When I say go, you take the one on the right, I jump on the other one" a very confident James - with a mischievous smile on his face, no less - says; and then, with a wink to his friend and co-star, he shouts "GO!" and they both run to the two hopeless thieves, laughing and exhilarated.

**Prompt: Pairing: Michael/James (or James/Michael) - delectable**

_Warning: suggestion of sex_

It was perfect: red velvet cake, butter cream and chocolate shavings, with a bit of rum; the look of it - and the taste, no doubt - was amazing, and James was particularly proud of himself, as he wasn't usually a very good cook. But Michael deserved something great for his birthday and James wanted to do something personal: a cake had seemed a good idea, and he didn't regret his choice.  
Especially when Michael dipped his index finger in the rich thick cream, a hungry smile on his lips.  
James seized Michael's hand before he could have a taste of the cake and sucked the cream off his finger, moaning at the sweetness of it; Michael looked at those gorgeous red lips around his index finger and whispered with lust in his voice: "Delicious".  
The cake was still on the table the next day when they woke up.

**Prompt: James/Michael, first day of rehearsals for the new xmen movie.**

_Warning: none_

James is a bit late - the alarm didn't work, the shower was cold, no more coffee in the house, and so much traffic - really, how is it for a first day?  
Michael is already in costume, looming at the back of the set, a strong and dark figure pacing between the spotlights, and it's actually unnerving that he could look as menacing and scary in that ridiculous outfit; but strangely enough, he manages.  
James comes to him, all smile and cheerfulness, even though he hasn't seen the other man for months, and calls him: "Hey, Michael? How you doing?" holding his hand to him.  
Michael looks at the offered hand, then at James' face, with little to no recognition in his eyes, and says in a neutral tone: "Call me Magneto!"; and that makes James nervous because he thought he had a good relationship with the man.  
Then the scowl on Michael's face crumbles and a large smile stretches his lips, while he takes James' hand in his own and says warmly: "Welcome back, James."

**Prompt: Michael/James (or James/Michael), The Lumineers' "Ho Hey": _I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart..._**

_Warning: none_

In his dreams, they are made for each other: the beautiful prince and the poor orphan, the fierce hunter and his prey who is really a cursed human, the magical being and his immortal lover. One scenario after the other, but the ending is always the same: Michael embraces James and kisses him, and they live happily ever after.  
When James wakes up, reality is different: they're friends - close friends, but just friends.  
One day, they're quietly eating lunch, seated on the ground and looking at the scenery - the park is very beautiful at this time of the year - when Michael turns to James, blushing, and starts: "You know, I had a dream last night..."  
And James knows what he will say, and sometimes, maybe, dreams come true.

**Prompt: How about... James/Michael, ghosts? literal or metaphorical, up to you :)**

_Warning: character death_

How many years? Five already, and Michael still sees him everywhere: chocolate curls at the bus stop, blue eyes or vivid red lips in the middle of the crowd, a large muscled back retreating, leaving the supermarket, while Michael is still waiting at the checkout with his cart full of groceries.  
The accident had been violent, killing James instantly, and five years later Michael misses him- a missing limb, creating a phantom pain in his chest each time something reminds him of the beautiful guy who has shared his life for so long. But he has resigned himself: James' ghost will haunt him for the rest of his life.  
Michael wipes his tears with the back of his hand and whispers: "I love you" to the silent room.


End file.
